1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stonecrushers and, more specifically, to stonecrushers with an externally adjustable anvil ring that can be raised or lowered incrementally during operation to provide even wear on the anvils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous stonecrushers which provide for the fragmentation of rocks. While these stonecrushers may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a stonecrusher with an externally adjustable anvil ring that can be raised or lowered during operation to provide for even disintegration of the anvils caused by the impact of the stones being crushed. It is further desirable to provide a stonecrusher that utilizes the material being pulverized to protect components of the apparatus from the impact of the hurtling stones.